


S5iM137: Day 1

by Kuroi_Takara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantastic, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: Один день из жизни - или правильнее будет сказать существования? - андроида.





	S5iM137: Day 1

Сложно было сказать, где он. Более того, он даже не совсем понимал, _кто_ он. Не осознавал, что вообще _существует_ , пока из глубин беспросветной темноты не послышался какой-то шум: просто огромное количество разнообразных звуков, по отдельности едва понятных, но все вместе они подавляли, сбивали с толку. Осторожно, не спеша он открыл глаза в совершенно незнакомом ему мире, полном света настолько яркого, что должно было слепить глаза. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта мысль, ведь ничего такого он не ощущал; у него даже не возникало желания сощуриться. Ощущения, желания… Эти слова появлялись в его голове словно по своей воле, и пусть он и знал их значение, он не до конца _понимал_ скрывавшегося за ними смысла.

Медленно поднял руку и поднес ближе к лицу, отстраненно рассматривая ее, сжимал и разжимал пальцы, пытаясь проанализировать свои ощущения. Он скосил глаза вниз, глядя на себя и отстраненно подмечая факты. Тело принадлежало взрослому, хорошо сложенному мужчине. Из одежды на нем, кроме широких черных брюк из плотного материала, ничего не было. Он осторожно пошевелил второй рукой, а затем провел ею по бледной, слегка сероватой и словно потускневшей от времени и небрежного обращения коже. Мягкая, гладкая. Собственное тело представлялось ему чем-то диковинным, чем-то чужеродным, словно им уже долгое время никто не пользовался. Когда он едва смог привыкнуть к шуму на заднем плане, он вдруг услышал голос, прозвучавший, казалось, прямо в его голове. Голос был женским и звучал ровно, беспристрастно. Мертвый механический голос, на мгновение показавшийся знакомым.

_“S5iM137: День первый”._

_“S5iM137”_. То же самое говорила и выписанная черным надпись на его теле: слева на животе, на два сантиметра выше линии брюк. Было ли это его… имя? Он слегка наклонил голову к плечу, невидяще глядя перед собой. Да, он S5iM137, и это его первый день в этом мире. _“В этом мире”_ , – снова подумал он. Пора было осмотреться и понять, что же из себя представляло то место, в котором он впервые открыл глаза. Когда-то двухэтажный – если не трехэтажный – дом теперь едва насчитывал один, да и тот сохранился плохо: стекла разбиты, окна кое-где грубо и наспех забиты досками, в лицевой стене зияет дыра, выбитая дверь прислонена к стене, а трудно идентифицируемые остатки мебели и груду тряпья в дальнем углу покрывает толстый слой пыли и песка. Дом выглядит заброшенным, будто все живое давно его покинуло, если, конечно, не считать снующих по полу ящериц. Кем бы ни был его создатель (создатели?), здесь его не было.

Андроиды не люди – они обычно создаются ради какой-то конкретной цели, а если и нет, то в них должны быть заложены хоть какие-то базовые задачи, позволяющие определить смысл дальнейшего существования, но ничего подобного S5iM137 в своих настройках не находил: он мог двигаться, мог собирать и обрабатывать данные, мог выполнять еще тысячи разнообразнейших функций, но ни намека на оправдание его здесь нахождения. Может, он неудавшийся образец, и его просто выбросили? Но почему тогда именно здесь?

Данных о том, что ему следует делать дальше, не было, цели не было, но и оставаться на месте было глупо. Даже если ему забыли сказать кто он, это еще не значило, что S5iM137 не может выяснить это самостоятельно. Это был его первый день, значит тот, кто его создал, не мог уйти далеко, а раз так, то его можно попытаться найти. S5iM137 не мог объяснить, что именно тянуло его вперед, но у него не было ни одной причины сопротивляться этому... стремлению? Он медленно поднялся на ноги и осторожно сделал несколько пробных шагов, поднимая облачко песка и пыли. Неторопливо подошел к дыре в стене, располагаясь так, чтобы можно было рассмотреть, что находится снаружи, но самому остаться незамеченным. Что-то подсказывало S5iM137, что подобные меры не являются проявлением паранойи. Не то чтобы для андроида возможным было страдать паранойей.

_«Интересно, а можно ли создать андроида с реально существующим психическим отклонением?»_

S5iM137 резко обернулся, но в комнате по-прежнему не было никого, кроме пауков и ящериц. Прозвучавший вдруг голос не имел ничего общего с тем, что он уже слышал сегодня: мужской, глубокий, с едва слышной хрипотцой и итальянским акцентом. Он был _живым_ , совсем не похожим на ровный и резкий голос, сообщивший о его – S5iM137 – пробуждении. Если это был какой-то сбой в настройках, то его версия о неисправности может подтвердиться, но, поверхностно просканировав систему, никаких серьезных нарушений обнаружить не смог. Выудив из груды тряпья обрывок выцветшей, некогда черной ткани, он закутался в него, скрывая лицо и тело настолько, насколько могла позволить длина. _Главное – не привлекать внимания_. Он мог бы с легкостью выбраться и через дыру в стене, но в последний момент все же пошел к дверному проему.

Улица – вернее то, что от нее осталось – была заброшена, дома разрушены. Вокруг ни души, лишь песок и ветер. S5iM137 шел по узким улочкам, продвигаясь вглубь города, но все, что менялось, – это степень разрушения. Он уже решил, что попал в один из городов-призраков, как несколько поворотов спустя отметил, что ошибался – вдалеке кто-то был. Закутанные с ног до головы в пестрые одежды, неестественно молчаливые, а движения представлялись заученными до автоматизма, воспроизводимыми бездумно и механически, – виднеющаяся толпа могла состоять из таких же андроидов, как и он, но все же это были люди. Откуда-то пришло знание, что ему лучше не попадаться им на глаза, и, не найдя причин поступить иначе, он незаметно скользнул в неприметный проход – что-то все еще настойчиво тянуло его вперед.

Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, S5iM137 сел прямо на ступеньки и попытался просчитать свой дальнейший путь, а прежде всего определить, в какой стране он находится, но ни одна из найденных карт не несла в себе информацию о его местонахождении. Словно его и не было, пусть так быть и не должно было.

_«Вот так будет лучше. Я тебя, конечно, выкупил – сломанного и особо никому поэтому не нужного, – но лучше перестраховаться. Так ты точно мой»._

И опять тот же голос. На этот раз он звучал немного по-другому – почти мурлычаще и эмоции другие, – но это был все тот же мужской голос, что и раньше. Что бы S5iM137 ни делал, его попытки не увенчались успехом: кому голос принадлежал, где хранилась эта запись, по какому алгоритму и для каких целей она воспроизводилась, объяснить он не мог. Никто и не спрашивал, но когда появится кому, он должен быть в исправном состоянии. Откуда вообще взялась эта запись? Действительно ли он был сломан и брошен? И если этому человеку удалось его починить, почему его нет рядом? Как и зачем он записал эти слова? Единственное, что он теперь знал наверняка, – это не был голос того, кто его создал.

Если верить этому человеку, своему создателю S5iM137 на момент записи нужен не был, значит, не нужен и сейчас? Значит ли это, что искать следует обладателя этого голоса? Вот только и его рядом не оказалось. S5iM137 не нужен теперь и ему? Будь он человеком, он почувствовал бы себя брошенным, преданным, а от незнания, что делать дальше, наверняка пришел бы в ярость, но человеком он не был. У андроидов не бывает чувств, эмоций, но все его настройки, казалось, слетели. Всего на миг, но этого было достаточно, чтобы почти разбить кулак о стену. Истинно человеческая реакция, S5iM137 уж точно она не могла принадлежать. И тем не менее. Он ведь и затормозил лишь потому, что знал – его кожа искусственная, сама собой она не восстановится, а проглядывающий сквозь повреждение металл и отсутствие крови лучше не афишировать. Он это знал, потому что уже когда-то провер… 

S5iM137 замер, так и не опустив замершую в сантиметре он стены руку. Откуда ему это знать? Ведь высокий женский голос ему сообщил, что это его первый день, разве нет?

Кажется, тот мужчина, если он и правда существовал, был неправ – S5iM137 все еще неисправен. Уловив какое-то движение, он сорвался с места и побежал, на перекрестках выбирая путь налево. Убедившись, что его никто не преследовал, и что эта часть города безлюдна, он зашел в первый попавшийся пустующий дом, бесшумно взбежав по лестнице на второй этаж. Здание, в каком он оказался, было еще более разрушено, чем то, в каком он впервые открыл глаза. S5iM137 автоматически подмечал детали окружающей обстановки, но главной задачей было понять, что же за поломка привела к такой реакции. И, наконец, нашел причину, невольно усугубляя при этом ситуацию. Это было похоже на какой-то вирус, который, гуляя по системе, путал все установки, оставляя после себя то, что у людей звалось бы чувствами. Но зачем ему чувства? Он же андроид – не человек! Это противоестественно, немыслимо. Нелогично, в конце концов!

_«Они меня вышвырнули! Ты только представь, они посмели меня выгнать! Эти бездари, эта кучка напыщенных идиотов, они думали, что победили. Как бы не так! Они кичатся своими достижениями, но я докажу, что это ничего не стоит, и ты мне в этом поможешь. Они дали тебе мозги, а я подарю тебе эмоции, вдохну в тебя жизнь. Ты будешь единственным в своем роде, я никому тебя не отдам, а эти олухи пусть и дальше считают это невозможным!»_

Запись была настолько громкой, что на какую-то долю мгновения подменила собой все звуки реальности. Столько разных эмоций, и какие сильные! И на этот раз это было не все. Перед глазами до сих пор стоял образ смутно знакомого ему человека со слишком живой мимикой, но нечитаемым взглядом. Еще секунду назад в его памяти не было и следа этого мужчины, а сейчас он видит его даже ярче, чем сеть трещин на стене напротив. Нужно было убираться из этого города. Как можно скорее. S5iM137 уже собирался так и поступить, как услышал шум: кто-то приближался. Судя по звуку, их было пятеро, и уже через минуту они будут здесь. Он спрятался за открытую дверцу шкафа, что скорее напоминала решето – так много в ней было отверствий от пуль.

Один из бегущих тихо, почти бесшумно для человеческого уха, но не для находившегося в комнате андроида, забежал внутрь и резко прижался к стене, пытаясь остаться незамеченным за полузакрытой дверью. Четверо преследовавших его задержались ненадолго у дома, что-то гневно выкрикивая, но вскоре скрылись в другом направлении. S5iM137 стоял, не шевелясь, пытаясь понять, стоило ли обозначить свое присутствие, или же и для этого человека знание о его существовании было лишним. Но выбрать наиболее подходящий вариант поведения ему было не суждено: человек вышел из своего импровизированного убежища за дверью и теперь тщательно осматривал помещение, что-то выискивая. При виде обнаруженного за шкафом безмолвно стоящего S5iM137, у мужчины сделался такой вид, будто единорога увидел.

– Или это жара так действует, или ты и впрям андроид, – медленно произнес человек, протягивая руку вперед, словно хотел коснуться его, но все же не решался. – А я думал, после войны ни один не уцелел.

S5iM137 хотел спросить, о какой войне идет речь, как по комнате с тихим шипением пошла рябь, оставляя после себя быстро сменяющиеся изображения разрушенного города, – совсем, впрочем, не похожего на тот, в котором он застрял, – умерших или умирающих людей, сломанными куклами лежащих на асфальте, и то тут, то там вспыхиващих пожаров, а в голове стоял гул из сотен криков боли и звуков взрывов. А еще в этот калейдоскоп примешивались запах гари и чувство страха. Будто небрежные мазки кисти, завершавшие картину. Это не было похоже на официальную сводку новостей, скорее намекая на его непосредственное участие. Невозможно! Даже если забыть на секунду, что этот день предполагался быть его первым, с момента окончания войны прошло тридцать восемь лет и шесть с половиной месяцев. Что-то было не так.

– Эй, ты меня вообще слышишь? – незнакомец приблизился почти вплотную и помахал перед носом S5iM137 рукой, словно пытаясь привлечь его внимание, невольно возвращая реальность на ее законное место. – Ты хоть включен там?

– Да, – он услышал со стороны свой голос: чуть более живой, чем женский, что он слышал утром в своей голове, но куда более искусственный, чем голос того мужчины, упоминание о котором он обнаружил в своей памяти. – На оба вопроса.

Человек отпрянул и стоял с вытаращенными в немом изумлении глазами.

– С ума сойти! – в голосе незнакомца к неверию примешивалась какая-то странная, необъяснимая радость. – Как человеку вежливому мне бы представиться, но раскрытие своих имен у нас нынче не в моде, а твое я и так вижу, – он кивнул в сторону черной надписи на теле S5iM137. – Ты откуда такой взялся?

– Полагаю, эта информация для вас настолько же лишняя, как для меня знание вашего имени.

Он говорил, а в голове звучал другой голос, ставший уже знакомым и… родным?

 _«Ну нет! Вы уж или делитесь всей информацией, или ничего от меня не получите. Я за честный обмен. Хотя о чем это я? Откуда у **вас** взяться понятию честности и чести?»  
_  
– А вот дерзить вы уметь не должны, – пожаловался его пожелавший остаться неназванным собеседник. – Ладно, и куда путь держишь?

– Подальше отсюда.

– И это здравая мысль! – таким тоном, словно сообщал о крупном выигрыше в лотерее, объявил тот. Приблизившись к окну, он осторожно выглянул наружу и добавил уже серьезнее: – Если хочешь убраться из этого пр _о_ клятого города – иди на восток и скоро окажешься за его пределами. Там нет ничего, кроме пустыни и палящего солнца, но другой дороги нет.

– Благодарю, – андроид направился к двери, спеша как можно быстрее попасть наружу.

– Ты меня не видел, я тебя тоже, – глухо донеслось ему вслед.

У S5iM137 не было ни одной причины полагать, что предоставленная ему информация была верной, но других вариантов все равно не было. День уже давно перевалил за полдень, а он все шел и шел, не слишком много внимания обращая на дорогу – это было неважно. Что же в таком случае имело значение, ему было неизвестно, но это становилось привычным. Иногда он слышал все тот же мужской голос, всегда полный эмоций, но каждый раз разных. Мужчина о чем-то досадовал, из-за чего-то злился, чем-то восторгался, а иногда звучал почти нежно и ласково. Он ценил S5iM137, и это тоже было слышно по тому, как тот к нему обращался. Одиноко бредущий навстречу пустыне андроид уже был уверен, что не только он сам был неотъемлемой частью жизни этого мужчины, но и тот был частью его. И не просто памяти, а воспоминаний, до недавнего времени спрятанных от него же самого. И, кажется, _это_ было важным. Первым – и пока единственным – важным во всем его нынешнем, запутанном существовании.

_– Что ты чувствуешь? – вкрадчиво спросил он.  
– Для меня это невозможно. У андроидов нет чувств, – S5iM137 слышал свой голос со стороны, но вопреки своим же словам, в его интонациях можно услышать отголоски эмоций. Нужно только хорошо прислушаться.  
И, судя по удовлетворенной улыбке, его собеседник это слышит.  
– Когда-то и сами андроиды считались чем-то невозможным, – небрежно бросил он, – но вот он ты, стоишь передо мной. Подумай над этим._

Теперь он не пытался списать на поломку все те свидетельства совместного – если верить воспоминаниям – проживания с этим странным человеком, время, проведенное с ним, его голос, жесты, движения, вечно лезущую в глаза челку, знакомые наизусть привычки. Почти беззвучный смех, горящие азартом, порой граничащим с безумием, глаза. Их совместную работу и разговоры. Их споры. Эксперименты. Пусть и искусственные, но оттого не менее реальные чувства, что он почти рождал. Нет. Теперь он ждал их. И даже больше.

С каждым шагом вперед S5iM137 открывалось все больше и больше, он видел тысячи мест и тысячи людей: счастливых и воодушевленных до войны и сломанных, ничем не отличающихся от роботов, после. Он пытался сосредоточиться на этом, а не на том, что уже много-много лет ищет человека, который так никогда и не увидел конца той бессмысленной и жестокой войны. Того самого человека, который стал так дорог. Того самого, что стал центром его бесцельного существования. И, отчасти, S5iM137 искренне жаль, что он не человек и не может хотя бы слезами смыть то неприятное чувство утраты в своей металлической груди.

S5iM137 уже давно вышел за пределы города, бредя по бескрайней пустыне. Солнце уже давно село, и если бы не звезды, то вокруг было бы так же темно, как и в его будущем. Он устал. Плевать, что в его настройках такой функции не заложено, но он смертельно устал.

Как тут его движения замедляются, а глаза все норовят закрыться, но он почему-то борется за каждую лишнюю секунду, когда он мог бы остаться в сознании, словно стоит ему закрыть глаза, и случится что-то плохое. Непоправимое. И S5iM137 в немом протесте тянет руку к невозможно высокому небу, но звезды остаются холодны и безразличны к его так и не сформулированным мольбам. Ему бы только пережить эту ночь, одну ночь, и это изменило бы все, вот только еще немного остаться в сознании, ему еще так рано выключаться!..

 

На небе гаснут звезды, занимается рассвет, и первые лучи солнца освещают пустыню и лежащего среди песка одинокого андроида, в голове которого раздается холодный механический голос:

_“S5iM137: День первый”._


End file.
